Sessho's Adventures in Wonderland, de Fumiis Braginski
by Sientate - Foro de InuYasha
Summary: Cuando Sesshomaru hace llorar a Rin al regañarle por leer un libro para niños, Kaede escoge un castigo que hará que el youkai cambie su opinión sobre los cuentos infantiles.


_Disclaimer_: Los personajes e historia original le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia pertenece a una chica del foro ¡Siéntate! (luego, revelaremos a quien).

Fic participante del juego del foro ¡Siéntate!, _Mes de la Amistad: Amigo Secreto_. Este fic particular está escrito para **I Can Be Your Worst Nightmare**, de su amiga secreta.

¡Le dejamos la pequeña viñeta para que lo disfruten!

* * *

Notas de autor:

En este fic hay muchas cosas sin sentido, como el hecho de que los cuentos de los que trata no se escribieron hasta el siglo diecinueve, y la era del Sengoku se sitúa quinientos años atrás, pero buéh, que más da. Espero que os guste y que se os haga divertida de ahora en adelante. El primer capítulo es mera introducción.

* * *

**Capitulo Uno: Welcome to Wonderland.**

— Rin hija, ya puedes descansar por hoy — la anciana Kaede se aproximó a través de los campos de cultivo hasta una trabajadora Rin que, a sus diecinueve años, ya llevaba alrededor de diez años ahí en la aldea.

Rin se levantó rápidamente, le agradeció a su tía postiza con un beso en la mejilla, y fue a dejar el cesto con las verduras que había recolectado al almacén de alimentos del pueblo. Por el camino varios hombres y mujeres de la aldea la saludaban. A pesar de que ella no pertenecía originalmente a ese pueblo, la gente la había recibido con los brazos abiertos. Al principio los habitantes se sentían algo intimidados con las visitas que Sesshomaru hacía regularmente a la aldea para verla, pero con el tiempo también se acostumbraron a ello.

Empezó a colocar los alimentos cada uno en su lugar correspondiente, hasta que uno de los tomates se le cayó de las manos y rodó debajo de un estante. Se agachó y coló una mano bajo el mueble, tanteando en busca del fruto en cuestión, cuando algo sus dedos toparon con algo más firme y de forma rectangular. Lo sacó y comprobó que era un libro de cuentos para niños. Apartó el polvo de la tapa y comprobó que, como ella pensaba, era uno de los libros que el Señor Sesshomaru le había regalado cuando era más niña, y que posteriormente la señora Kaede repartió a los niños del pueblo cuando ella ya se hizo mayor para leerlos.

Sonrió nostálgica, realmente a ella todavía le gustaban esas historias fantásticas, con duendes, genios, lámparas mágicas, y conejos que podían hablar y vestían ropa, pero la señora Kaede le dijo que los demás niños no tenían cuentos como eses y terminó regalándolos todos. Se alegraba mucho de haber encontrado ese al menos. Rápidamente se dirigió a la casa de Kaede donde ella vivía también, y se tumbó en su futón a leer las maravillosas historias encerradas entre esas páginas.

Por un momento, deseó ser como las hermosas princesas que ahí describían, y que su amado la quisiera también a ella, arriesgando incluso su vida por salvarla. Echaba de menos al Señor Sesshomaru, hacía casi un mes desde su última visita, y como siempre, este se había negado a llevarla en su viaje con él. Lo amaba tanto. Pero él siempre la vería como una niña nada más. Con una lágrima solitaria se quedó dormida con la cabeza sobre el libro, donde se apreciaba una ilustración en blanco y negro de una horrible bestia y una preciosa mujer tomados de las manos.

Al día siguiente a Rin le tocó la tarea más aburrida, vigilar el ganado, así que se llevó su libro para seguir leyendo sus historias durante la mañana. Todavía no era mediodía cuando a lo lejos vio acercarse la imponente figura del youkai. Rin dejó escapar una sonrisa radiante mientras corría hacia su Señor casi dando saltitos de la emoción.

Como siempre, Sesshomaru la reprendió un poco por su excesiva efusividad y sin más palabras se dirigieron hacia la casa de Kaede. Rin siempre supo que a su amo no le gustaba la sensación de estar en ese pueblo rodeado de humanos que lo miraban con mala cara y murmuraban por lo bajo, y que aun así fuera siempre a visitarla hacía a Rin más feliz que nada en el mundo.

Estuvieron un rato charlando en general, como siempre la chica le preguntó por Jaken y Ah-Un, que aunque a veces también venían a visitarla por lo general se quedaban a las afueras del pueblo esperando a su amo, para no llamar tanto la atención en el lugar. De pronto, Rin sacó el tema que lo desencadenaría todo.

— ¡Mire Señor Sesshomaru! He encontrado uno de los antiguos libros que me regaló usted hace años — le dijo sonriente enseñándole el objeto en cuestión. — He estado leyéndolo de nuevo desde ayer, me trae muchos recuerdos y me encantan las historias de magia y amor que cuenta. Hechizos mágicos, un país de las maravillas, objetos encantados, ¡y príncipes encantadores! Me encantaría vivir alguna de sus aventuras — dijo con aire soñador.

El youkai escuchó en silencio la perorata efusiva de Rin, como de costumbre, aunque esta vez a la chica le pareció que el demonio tenía mala cara. De pronto este se levantó sin decir palabra.

— ¿Señor Sesshomaru? ¿Se encuentra bien? — le preguntó preocupada abrazando el libro contra su pecho. Este le lanzó una mirada helada y sin delicadeza alguna le arrancó el libro de las manos.

— Ya no eres una niña Rin, no deberías perder el tiempo con estas cosas inútiles — dijo con tono acerado. — Nunca consideraré llevarte conmigo de viaje si sigues comportándote como una chiquilla tonta. No quiero que vuelvas a leer estas porquerías nunca más.

Y sin más, destrozó el libro con sus garras dejando caer los pedazos de papel en el suelo ante el rostro espantado de Rin. Sesshomaru vio impasible como la chica se arrodillaba compungida a recoger los papeles, y por primera vez se sintió verdaderamente imbécil cuando vio como los hombros de la chica se agitaban en un sollozo contenido. Sin más, el youkai salió de la casa antes de que ella pudiera siquiera alzar su vista a él. En esa penosa condición la encontró Kaede minutos después. La anciana intuía los sentimientos que el youkai tenía por la joven, y estaba segura de que ella lo amaba con locura.

La chica le relató entre sollozos lo ocurrido, y aunque le pareció comprender lo que pasaba en esos momentos por la mente del demonio perro, decidió que este merecía un escarmiento, y quizás, serviría como empuje también. Fue hasta un armario de madera situado al fondo de su habitación y cogió uno de los frasquitos, el cual contenía un líquido morado con un extraño brillo. Se acercó de nuevo hacia la chica que la observaba intrigada con las lágrimas aun secas sobre sus mejillas.

— La próxima vez, vierte el contenido de este frasco en la bebida de Sesshomaru, él no lo notará, no cambiará el olor, color o sabor de su bebida pero le servirá de escarmiento — le explicó.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero hacer daño al Señor Sesshomaru! — exclamó Rin espantada por la idea de dañar al youkai.

— Oh niña, esto no lo dañará lo más mínimo, sirve para que se dé cuenta de su error nada más.

Rin miró el frasco dubitativa hasta que la anciana cogió una de sus manos y posó el frasquito sobre ella. Esa misma tarde, Sesshomaru regresó con algunos animales que servirían para que Rin y Kaede pudieran comer carne durante una buena temporada (y que solían repartir con el resto del pueblo). Tras dejar los animales y guardarlos en su lugar de conservación Rin fue a servirle una bebida a su amo, palpó el frasco por sobre uno de sus bolsillos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, convenciéndose de que eso no estaba bien, pero entonces recordó las duras palabras con las que su Señor la había reprendido, y sin pensarlo mucho vertió el contenido del frasco en el té. Casi sin respirar por la expectación caminó hasta la habitación donde Sesshomaru permanecía sentado esperándola. La miró extrañado al verla tan nerviosa, y finalmente agarró la bebida y dio un par de sorbos con su parsimonia y elegancia de siempre.

Rin se retorcía los dedos nerviosa, sintiendo la culpa carcomerla a cada instante, el amo sabría que había sido ella, tiraría por la borda su confianza y no la perdonaría jamás. Parpadeó sorprendida al ver que Sesshomaru continuaba disfrutando su bebida y nada ocurría. Suspiró aliviada. Era mejor así.

De pronto, la taza se resbaló de las garras del youkai y este fue a parar al suelo con un estruendo.

— ¡No! ¡Señor Sesshomaru! — la chica se acercó a él, histérica, tratando de hacer reaccionar su cuerpo inmóvil. — ¡Tía Kaede, dijiste que no le haría daño! — la anciana entró en la habitación y vio a la joven al borde del llanto y de la histeria sobre el cuerpo del demonio que yacía en el suelo.

— Bruja… ¿qué me has hecho? — pronunció con dificultad pero no por eso menos amenazante.

— Tranquilo, no te hará daño, es solo una pequeña reprimenda por haber hecho llorar a mi niña— le sonrió Kaede.

Sesshomaru no pudo decir nada más antes de perder la consciencia. Sintió como se perdía en la oscuridad y en un silencio tan profundo que lo único que escuchaba era el latido pausado de su propio corazón. Sin embargo no duró mucho, ya que nuevamente sentía la tierra bajo su cuerpo, el aire golpear su piel, y como algo o alguien se interponía entre la luz del sol y su rostro. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Rin, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que esta se veía diferente. Alzó la vista hacia las largas orejas de conejo que sobresalían entre el pelo azabache de la chica.

Se incorporó y la chica dio un salto hacia atrás algo asustada. Se fijó en la extraña indumentaria de la chica, vestida con un chaleco de rallas, chaqueta ceñida, pajarita y un _culotte_ que dejaba al descubierto completamente sus piernas. Sesshomaru se preguntó qué extraña indumentaria era esa, pues él que había viajado por todo Japón nunca había visto kimonos como esos.

— ¿Rin? ¿Dónde estoy? — preguntó serio aunque algo desorientado. La chica dio un respingo de la impresión, y entonces puso cara de extrañeza.

— ¿Rin? ¿Quién es Rin? — preguntó curiosa, con la voz algo más aguda de lo normal. De pronto sacó un reloj de bolsillo y puso cara de horror al ver la hora. — ¡Llego tarde! — empezó a correr alejándose de un Sesshomaru que, si bien se jactaba de que nada lo sorprendía, ahora mismo la miraba estupefacto. — Por cierto, bienvenido al País de las Maravillas.

** Continuará**

* * *

¡Gracias a todos por leer! Esperamos ese comentario.

_El foro ¡Siéntate!_


End file.
